


Fuck Isaac Newton and Fuck Calculus

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A pinch of smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: A short oneshot where Sam is finding Steve more irresistible than usual even when his boyfriend has a Calculus test he's trying to study for.





	Fuck Isaac Newton and Fuck Calculus

Sam is generally a responsible person, he is. He puts school work first before fun, so if he has a term paper due while Steve is teasingly kissing his neck — he’s choosing the term paper. So the same should go for when Steve has a paper due or a big test the next day, but for whatever reason tonight be it his extreme boredom or his big stupid love for Steve Rogers, he’s having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

Steve laughs and tries to shake Sam off his back, “Sam, stop, you’re distracting me.” 

Sam smiles and kisses the small of Steve’s back again, murmuring against him, “And how is that?” 

Steve snorts and answers, looking down at the textbook and numerous notes spread across the floor in front of him, “Well, it’s kind of hard to focus on calculus when your boyfriend’s kissing all over you and making you think about sex instead.” 

“Sex is way more interesting than calculus,” Sam huffs, fingering the two dimples framing Steve’s spine before ducking down to kiss them, “More fun too.” 

He feels Steve shudder beneath him before rolling over and sighing, “Okay, how about you actually  _ help  _ me study, and after that we can have sex.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow as if he has to be convinced, “Give me the positions.” 

“You fuck me this time, because I’m mentally exhausted and kinda just wanna lay there.” Steve answers, and Sam can see the exhaustion in his eyes. 

“Okay, let’s knock out this stupid calculus thing. Can’t be that hard, right?” Sam asks, and Steve snorts before handing him his notebook.

Sam takes one look at the first page and feels his mood crash from good to just plain pissed. He sighs and looks up at Steve’s smug smirk.    
“Isaac Newton invented calculus, right?” Sam asks.

“Yep.”

“I fucking hate Isaac Newton.” 


End file.
